User blog:SierraStalker/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round 1 - SierraStalker vs The voice of the voiceless
Welcome, one and all to yet another Round 1 battle of the Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament. This battle has SierraStalker pitted against The voice of the voiceless! Please, enjoy a small introduction written by Voice himself! Intro (Legion and Voiceless are shown walking up to the brackets for the tourney.) Voice: I wonder who we're gonna face in the first round. Legion: Doesn't matter, we both know who's gonna be fighting at the end of this. Voice: Yeah, we'll see how your legion likes dealing with me! Legion: Shut up, at least I've written more than one battle! Voice: (checks brackets) Well, looks like your facing.... no one. Legion: Huh? Well, looks like my momentum was frozen before it could heat up. Voice: Wait, frozen? I KNOW WHO DID THIS! (Sierra is shown calmly painting, until Voice runs in with an AK-47 and a baseball bat.) Voice: YOU DID THIS! Sierra: What? Voice: You knocked my brethren out of the tourney he belongs in, and now you have to answer to me! Sierra: I had nothing to do with that! DWAS, do I really have to face this whackjob? DWAS: Yes. Sierra: (deep sigh) Let's get this over with. VOICE! (Voice is shown twirling bat around like an idiot.) Voice: Huh? Oh, yeah. VENGEANCE! Beat Lyrics FOURTH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT! THE VOICE OF THE VOICELESS! VS! SIERRASTALKERRRRRRRRR! BEGIN! 'SierraStalker:' (starts on 0:21) Smooth Move, Shithead. Now you've found yourself in treble. School you with these Fire lines you Might As Well think I was Metal So, you speak for those who can't? Well, aren't you Amon of bravery. So Machou I could take two people on and you can't beat me! Now, I hope your battles aren't Bad, that'd be ever so tragic Just two battles out and everyone's still calling mine fantastic So if luck is all of you've got , it's time to hit the road, Jack. It's Round One, at it again, and damn, it's Good to Be Back. 'The voice of the voiceless:' Now come darling let's put this battle to an end Crush this Sierra Hotel India Tango head! I'm the voice of the voiceless speaking upon the behalf Of every one at home who couldn't join this battle rap! Clearly I'm the only one here with a future in this tourney If you're synonymous with Elsa, how do you expect to burn me? Whatever onslaught you have I'll leave it in a broken heap This mc is leaving you punk'd I'll let you go to sleep! 'SierraStalker:' I would say you should keep practicing, but please, just Let It Go when 99.9% of all your raps have zero flow It looks like you need help, so here's a tip so I'm not violent: Stop making Mockery of rap, shut up, and be Silent. 'The voice of the voiceless:' Let me tell you a story, you may find it fascinating. You faced Nikki last year's tourney, and she was assassinating I voted her of course, but now the circle's been completed! Someone who deemed you as a loser is making sure that you're defeated! Outro Who won? not u wow ok rude ;-; Category:Blog posts